


Movies

by alovingfeeling



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blowjobs, Public Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovingfeeling/pseuds/alovingfeeling
Summary: Mac and Dennis go to the movies, however Dennis has something else on his mind.





	Movies

Mac gave a low grunt when Dennis begun biting hard at his neck, straddling his lap with his rock hard cock underneath Dennis' ass at the back of the movie theatre. 

"Slut." Mac growled, his breath hitching each time Dennis rolled his hips. Dennis bit harder. His teeth sinking into Mac's collarbone, leaving a bruising hickey that bloomed a deep plum. Dennis licked at the wound like an animal before trailing his tongue along Mac's Adam apple, gently kissing along the bump before ghosting his lips over Mac's. Mac was about to lean in for a deep kiss, but Dennis moved away from Mac's mouth, rutting harder in Mac's lap, spreading his thighs further apart in an attempt to relieve his throbbing cock somehow. 

"If-ah- If I could ride your cock right now, I would, fuck." Dennis whined,"You're so hard Mac, I would love to s-suck-ah -," Dennis was becoming a mess above him as his cock strained against his tight jeans. Mac grinned, tracing his hands underneath Dennis' shirt. 

"You're such an easy slut, aren't ya, Den?" Mac whispered into Dennis' ear, a hand wedging itself between Dennis' shaking thighs. 

Dennis rutted shamelessly against Mac's hand, trying to contain his whining and moaning by biting down as hard as he could on his bottom lip, doing a poor job and staying quiet as he whimpered when Mac groped hard at his cock. 

"So. Goddamn. Easy." Mac breathed quietly, leaning back against his seat to pull Dennis in closer. Mac was worried that someone would hear him but it was like Dennis was maintaining minimal effort within staying quiet. It's like he wanted someone to hear them. Fucker. 

Mac slowly shifted back again, sliding Dennis slowly off his lap. Dennis immediately sunk to his knees. Dennis was cramped between the seat behind him and Mac's crotch. He brought his face closer to Mac's clothed dick, sucking on the fabric. Mac gave another deep grunt, thrusting his crotch into Dennis' face while pushing the other man's head further into his groin. A muffled moan came from the other while he continued to suck harder at Mac's cock through his jeans. 

Dennis awkwardly fumbled for the zipper and yanked Mac's cock out from his boxers. Dennis experimentally flicked his tongue over the head of Mac's cock. Sucking on the tip, occasionally thumbing the wet slit, looking up to see Mac with his eyes squeezed shut, flushed cheeks and his hands balled into white fists. Dennis instantly begun more frantic with his movements, licking desperately up and down Mac's cock, smearing lipstick stains over his shaft. Mac bucked his hips, thrusting into Dennis' hot, wet mouth. Dennis shuffled in his spot uncomfortably, pressing his hand against his crotch, grabbing his groin with trembling hands. He moaned quietly around Mac's cock, allowing him to thrust his thick dick into his mouth. 

"Oh fuck." Mac gasped, his entire face flushed red, shaky fingers clutching at Dennis' curls. Dennis pulled away, disheveled and salvia dripping down his chin, mascara tears rolling down his cheeks. His lips were swollen pink as he wrapped them around the tip of Mac's cock again, earning a choked out moan from the other man. 

Dennis continued to palm at himself, not at all embarrassed by the fact that that he was touching himself. Dennis shamelessly reaching inside his boxers to stroke himself off while hollowing his cheeks around Mac's dick, letting Mac's cock hit the back of his throat. 

"F-fah-fucking hell- Den." Mac gasped quietly, rutting his hips forwards,"I'm gonna shoot." Mac grunted, pulling his cock out of Dennis' mouth, jacking himself off and dragging the pre-cum from the tip of his cock down to his shaft to further slick his already wet member. 

"Cum on my face, Mac." Dennis ordered, slapping away Mac's hand away from his throbbing hard on. Dennis replaced his hand with his own, expertly guiding his hand up and down Mac's shaft, occasionally thumbing the slit of Mac's cock. 

"Christ." Mac gasped, feeling the wave of his orgasm washing over him. That was enough to push Dennis as he came in his boxers, Mac's come all over his face. Dennis lapped what he could and Mac reached over lazily with hand to cup Dennis' cheek. Dennis reached for a pack of tissues that were hiding in his pockets, wiping quickly at his face until he thought he was somewhat presentable. 

"How did no one catch us." Mac breathed as Dennis sat back in his seat beside Mac's. 

"Maybe they did." 

"Dude, don't say shit like that." 

"You're telling me you would complain?" 

"Bro, I'm not you." Mac hissed quietly, Dennis only grinned as he leaned over to kiss Mac softly on the mouth. 

"That was hot, by the way." Mac grumbled, sheepishly averting his gaze to Dennis who was grinning. Total asshole.


End file.
